Lucky 7s
The Lucky Sevens are the 4th crew in the city that you will defeat. It is very difficult to defeat Kandy, the Tier 4 Crew Leader. with upgrades costing an arm and a leg. Tier 4 is when serious racing begins. Crew Tyler T4/ 426 Chevrolet Nova SS 11.83s Fleur T4/ 439 Plymouth Hemi cuda 11.65s Simone T4/ 452 1970 Pontiac Firebird 11.47s Pearl T4/ 466 Dodge challenger RT Hemi 11.27s Kandy *Full name (Kalayaan "Kandy" Flores) #1 T4/ 478 Chevrolet Corvette C3 11.10s Kandy *Full name (Kalayaan "Kandy" Flores) #2 T4/ 494 Chevrolet Corvette C3 10.88s Kandy *Full name (Kalayaan "Kandy" Flores) #3 T4/ 507 Chevrolet Corvette C3 10.69s high Stakes Kandy *Full name (Kalayaan "Kandy" Flores) Kandy's Corvette T5/ 525 10.42s Kandy's Corvette Speed: The top speed is 144 mph. Watch out!!! She will pass you like a rocket if you are not careful with all cars(Even with cars with high engine power of 600+)(in tier 4). The engine power is 713(very high). Don't forget Kandy's Corvette is Tier 5 when you get her car(pink slip high stakes) If you beat her before getting her car, her Corvette is still tier 4. It gets more powerful. This proves that Kandy's Pink Slip is the hardest out of everyones. Videos-For example(see how she catches up): # ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5l4nore73w # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZSM-IpHP8k The Plot: First of all, Kandy is like Marco and is Marco's girlfriend. They have a romantic relationship. Kandy's car is the Chevrolet Corvette C3 Stingray. Marco gets voted to be the new Crew Leader when Baledin is defeated. Kandy must have wanted her boy friend, Marco to do it as Kandy would help him the most out of all. Lord Aziz despised Baledin which means he might despise Kandy and Marco as they like Baledin. When Lord Aziz, is defeated, Kandy talks to Lord Aziz in quite a nasty way, " Don't you call that ever again old man". Baledin blackmailed Kandy and Marco into working with him at the Valentine. Kandy and Marco accepted his offer. Olivia also must not like Kandy and Marco's relationship as she says that Marco is wasted on Kandy. Kandy and Marco carried out crimes and were famous to the police. They were major thiefs. When Kandy is racing on the second time she resists which means she will stay right behind you and then goes backwards at the last part of the race. That means that Kandy is an excellent and powerful driver or not the best along with Marco and Baledin. Kandy gets outraged with Marco when Marco is defeated when you get his car. Even though the plot does not say that Marco get outraged with Kandy when you get her Corvette, it is the same and Marco probably will get outraged with Kandy. It is known that Kandy's pink slip is the hardest out of all the pink slips and it is notoriously hard to get her Corvette unless you have a good car or you know special shifting patterns or starts. Marco and Kandy's personalities are more or less the same. Tier 4 Crew Battle is the most fun out of all the crew battles as Kandy, Marco and Baledin are the main Crew Leaders involved unlike Lord Aziz and Olivia are not as much talked about. When you finish Tier 4, it is the biggest accomplishments in terms of Crew Battle because it is the last crew you have to defeat before you have access to all the tiers in the game. Olivia and Lord Aziz might have a relationship as Lord Aziz says Olivia, my jewel at the start when Olivia is defeated. Kandy might have made a mistake in her choice and should have bought the Chevrolet Corvette Zl-1 Stingray as it is the Corvette in Tier 5 as her Corvette is already a Tier 5 car. It is wierd as Kandy's car maxes out at 525 instead of 620 considering it is a Tier 5 car. Kandy would have been able to defeat any Tier 4 car with ease and challenge Mr Baledin's Cobra which is at 619 when maxed out and have a fair fight with Mr Baledin. The Tier 4 Corvette C3 Stingray can get to 527 if you figure out the correct combination of upgrades which is higher than Kandy's. Category:Tier 4 Category:Crews Category:Lucky 7's